1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handbags, and more specifically, to an illuminated handbag system for improving visibility in a handbag via one or more lights.
2. Description of Related Art
Handbags are well known in the art and are effective means to carry personal items. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional handbag 101 having a body 103 and one or more interior cavities 105. During use, the user places one or more items inside cavity 105 and retrieves at a later time for use.
One of the problems commonly associated with handbag 101 is lost items. For example, users commonly place many items inside interior cavities 105, thereby making it difficult to find a needed item efficiently.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of handbags, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.